<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I just wanna watch you (when you take it off) by skywanberrie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707954">I just wanna watch you (when you take it off)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywanberrie/pseuds/skywanberrie'>skywanberrie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clone x Clone x Clone, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, they are all married</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:40:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywanberrie/pseuds/skywanberrie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hello there darling, how do you feel about giving our Boil a little treat? He is feeling so stressed lately.” Waxer’s voice contains a husky tone to it that makes Wooley whimper.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boil/Waxer/Wooley (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I just wanna watch you (when you take it off)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkkrys/gifts">Parkkrys</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi hello! This is my first smut so go easy on me pls!<br/>Title of the work is from the song TiO - Zayn<br/>This is a gift for the amazing Parkkrys! I hope you like it hun, you've been of amazing help and support to me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As they reach the bedroom Boil starts to take his clothes off and Waxer isn’t far behind, it wasn’t their intention to make it sexy, but when they turn to look at Wooley he is staring at them both with lust in his eyes. Wooley takes in every bit of skin that slowly shows, their abs, pecs and collarbone. They are </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh so pretty</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Wooley makes sure to tell them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels so damn lucky when they start to take their pants off, now putting a show for him. Those thighs are so thick, the calves look so powerful and he is salivating already. Their asses flex as they get down to take the pants off. Wooley is glad they are taking their time, one moving after another so he doesn’t miss anything. He doesn’t know how he wants them or what he wants to do or have them do, but he knows for sure that he is desperate for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing Wooley’s turmoil, Waxer settles behind him, kissing his neck and the little spot behind his ear that always makes his skin crawl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello there darling, how do you feel about giving our Boil a little treat? He is feeling so stressed lately.” Waxer’s voice contains a husky tone to it that makes Wooley whimper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He sure deserves to be worshipped” Wooley says looking intently into Boil’s eyes. Boil gasps in anticipation, he is already growing a boner just by looking at his husbands together. Wooley reaches for him and he goes pliantly to his arms, kissing him hard and deep, then moving to kiss Waxer too in much the same way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waxer guides them to the bed, taking his boxers off and moving to undress Wooley with Boil’s help, who has already taken his underwear off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boil, can you lay down in the middle of the bed on all fours, please?” Waxer’s tone of voice leaves no doubt that it’s a command, not a question. As soon as Boil is settled Waxer gets Wooley behind him, then he himself stays in a position where he can look at what Wooley will be doing, but also where he can touch them both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about we start with you kissing everything you can reach out of Boil?” Waxer’s voice is hoarse and sultry. He moves a bit to kiss Boil on the mouth, then moving back to his position he puts a reassuring hand on Wooley’s small back. “Start by his shoulders, don’t forget his neck, leave a trail of kisses along his spine, you can use your hands too… Touch his belly, leave little scratches and move to his nipples, twisting them a little.” Waxer doesn’t need to direct Wooley, but they all know the effects his voice has on them. And to have Waxer tell what will happen is very arousing to Boil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Move your hands to massage his ass while you kiss your way down, tease his thighs a little and lightly touch his balls. Yes, very good Wooley. Such a pretty sight the both of you. Now you can bite and mark Boil’s ass all you want, you know he loves to see it after.” Waxer is hard already by just seeing and talking to them. He starts to tease himself, pinching his nipples with one hand and leaving the other to roam his body, stopping close to his cock. He doesn’t have the time to contemplate whether or not he should touch himself when he feels Boil giving him a knowing smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waxer decides to put on a show for Boil while Wooley plays with his ass. He keeps touching his nipples with one hand, the other going to tease his thighs, he grabs it hard enough to leave a faint red mark in the shape of his fingers. He lets both hands go to his belly, lightly touching it, which leaves the muscles trembling under his fingers. Boil is starting to feel overwhelmed, both his husbands doing everything they can to pleasure him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about you eat him out, hmm what do you think Wooley?” Boil groans with that, his breathing stopping in anticipation when he feels Wooley moving to a better position. Wooley stops his moves just above Boil’s asshole, his hot breath over it leaves Boil shivering, his breathing now worked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry B’ika, I won’t tease you… Too much.” Wooley says with a smirk on his face, petting his sides and upper back then going down to his ass, and repeating his moves a few more times. Wooley leaves little kisses on his asshole, his perineum and on his balls. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wooley licks a stripe over his hole, hearing Waxer leave a chuckle at his desperation he flips a rude gesture at him, but Boil is smiling a little, so the gesture goes unremarked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boil moans loudly when Wooley starts fucking him with his tongue, alternating between that and sucking and licking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, force. This is so good” Wooley always did wonders with his mouth, and now with more experience it feels heavenly to be at the receiving end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waxer takes the lube they keep underneath their pillow and moves to Wooley’s behind, he coats his fingers and starts to slowly circle Wooley’s rim, breaching it with one finger as soon as the muscle relaxes, he wriggles the finger a little and stops to tease him a little. Wooley has to stop what he is doing for a minute so he can control his breathing, and he takes a moment to admire his husband beneath him. Boil is such a pretty mess right now and it’s all for them, he thinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooley coats his fingers with lube, inserting two fingers at once in Boil’s quivering hole. It feels so good and unexpected to Boil that he can’t even moan, his mouth just hangs open with no sound or breath leaving it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so pretty B’ika, I love you so kriffing much, you too Waxer, I love y-aaah” Waxer doesn’t let Wooley finish speaking, getting a moan out of him at the end of his sentence with a twist of his fingers that brush Wooley’s prostate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boil separates himself from Wooley so he can change positions, now getting on his back so he can look at both of his husbands. As soon as he is settled Wooley puts three fingers inside of him, pressing his fingers as far apart as he can, scissoring and twisting them, occasionally pressing them against Boil’s prostate. Wooley repeats his movements ‘till he feels his husband loosen more around his fingers, and he can feel Waxer doing the same to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two have no idea what a lovely, sexy sight you are. The image of you like this is stuck forever in my mind.” Boil, usually grumpy and quiet, couldn’t help himself, he just had to say it. Waxer eyes soften towards his husband, mouthing the words ‘I love you’ to him, Wooley’s smile is big and dopey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about we move positions, hm? You can be in the middle Boil, so you get to fuck and be fucked.” Waxer says with a smirk and a wink. Boil thinks he is in heaven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooley and Boil change positions, while Waxer stays where he is. Boil grabs the lube and coats his cock with it, giving a few tugs to get it to full hardness. Waxer for now is just admiring the view, but as soon as Boil is settled deep into Wooley’s ass he gets moving, his cock an aching reminder of what he wants so badly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waxer holds his cock by the base, brushing the tip on Boil’s balls and hole before breaching his rim inch by inch until he is fully seated inside him. Waxer’s hands are roaming all over Boil’s back and sides, occasionally squeezing hard leaving red marks on the skin underneath his hands. The three of them are just being for a moment, waiting for them all to adjust and calm down a little so they won’t come immediately after moving a little, though they are all so worked up they know they aren’t going to last long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boil is the first to move, moaning loudly from the stimulations coming from both sides, he has half a mind to think </span>
  <em>
    <span>how can Wooley be so tight still?</span>
  </em>
  <span> but the thought doesn’t linger for long as Waxer starts moving too beside him. Wooley is pushing back against him, trying to work with the rhythm of his trusts. It is only after a couple of erratic trusts that they all manage to settle on a good rhythm.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waxer starts to trust directly on Boil’s prostate, directing a hard and quick rhythm for them all, he whispers words of encouragement and dirty talks his husbands, his left hand goes to Boil’s nipples - “I love how sensitive your nipples are” - and his right hand goes to play with Boil’s balls. Boil thinks he is definitely in heaven now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The combination of sensations all over his body makes Boil come with a loud groan, Waxer fucking and making him fuck through his orgasm. Wooley kisses him deep and messy, he is so close already, and to feel Boil’s cum in him it’s an </span>
  <em>
    <span>ohh</span>
  </em>
  <span> feeling. Waxer grabs his cock, gives a few quick tugs and is coming all over Boil’s ass and lower back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boil leaves the heat of Wooley’s ass with a whimper, turning his head around to give a kiss on his husband, receiving a thank you from him. Boil’s head is a little cloudy still from the orgasm, so both his husbands move him to lay down on the bed with a view to Wooley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waxer kisses Wooley, going to his neck and leaving a hickey there, one hand moving to jerk him off. Waxer leaves a trail of kisses on his chest and abs, stopping with one right over the tip of Wooley’s cock. Boil knows he can’t get it up again so soon, but the view is oh so tempting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooley is gasping and whimpering under Waxer’s ministrations. Waxer gently sucks on the head of Wooley’s cock, working his head up and down, licking the vein on the side and sucking every now and then. His actions are being spurred on by Wooley’s moans and gasps. When Wooley gets close again he can’t restrain himself and trusts his hips up, Waxer lets him fuck his mouth, leaving his throat loose so he can take his husband’s cock better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waxer puts two fingers inside Wooley to stimulate him further, pressing slightly on the prostate and then moving again and again, making a whimpering mess out of Wooley. He licks the throbbing vein again, and sucks hard on the head at the same time pressing on Wooley’s prostate, tasting more of the bittersweet precum before Wooley releases inside his mouth with a breathy moan, his eyes glassy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooley comes back to himself to the stares of his husbands, both of them eyeing him like he hung the stars, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kriff. I love you two so so much.” Wooley receives big smiles and two ‘I love you’ back. They stay like that for a moment, just staring at each other and trading smiles and small touches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waxer is the first to get up, going to take a wet cloth to clean himself and his husbands, both of whom are looking sleepy already. He loves to take care of them when they are like this, so vulnerable, it shows how much they trust and love him. He is so fond of them. He cleans them both with a soft smile on his face, then tucks them underneath the covers, putting the pillows in the positions they like. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooley and Boil immediately snuggle with each other when underneath the covers, already asleep by now. And Waxer loves them so much he feels he could cry, but he won’t, what he will do is take a holo of them so he can look at it whenever he misses them and they aren’t with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waxer then proceeds to take his position in the bed, Boil in the middle. Waxer falls asleep with Boil in his arms and Wooley’s hand in his. Needless to say he wakes up the next morning with a big dopey smile on his face, Boil and Wooley with much the same expressions.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My tumblr is also skywanberrie, if you liked it come and say hi!<br/>Also we have a discord server called Clone Haven and it's amazing, if you want to join in here's the link https://discord.gg/MAhjdBtW</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>